


Lightning Love #1: The origin

by iskotpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskotpop/pseuds/iskotpop
Summary: The origin story of how Lex Larrier became Lightning Love! The worlds cutest femboy superhero!





	

The filled-up train rattled and shook a bit, its lights flickering as it drove over the rails. Most people didn’t seem to mind, or even bothered to look up. A large amount had their eyes glued to their books, newspapers, or phones. But there were two boys still curious enough to see what was happening outside to turn around and pushes their noses up against the glass as they desperately tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening outside.  
“I think I saw a red cape! Or maybe a red suit!” Lex chimed as his clear blue eyes peered out through the double plated train window, his hands pushed up against it as well as he was fully turned around in his seat. The boy was only eighteen years old, though his appearance and demeanour sometimes did get him confused for someone a few years younger. 

Not only did he get confused for someone who was perhaps a few years younger than he really was, but he also got confused for a girl a few times. Though it was understandable, not only thanks to the boy’s build, but also his face and style of clothing.  
Right now, he was wearing some rather tight white shorts that squeezed over his round rump and left most of his slender and smooth legs exposed, white Nikes underneath. Above it was a loose fitting casual pink shirt, the boy’s favourite colour, cropping up a bit in this position to reveal some of his toned stomach. He had a tanned, bronze like skin colour thanks to his Brazilian mother, who he took after quite a bit. Not only his skin, but also his body shape, with long legs, his blond medium length hair well kept in a neat haircut, a feminine face and a rather fat soft ass that almost seemed ill suited on a male. It was so large that despite him being a guy, being turned around and on his knees in his seat like this did case some men, young and old, from nearby to stare at him in his tight short shorts. Not that Lex minded much, he was a playful young lad, even teasing people on purpose at times. Though that did not always end well. 

Next to him was his friend, in the same position as well to gaze out of the train window and up into the sky. He wore a similar outfit, though with some longer pants squeezing over his pale figure. His skin was already pretty white, but it looked even worse when he was next to Lex. He had messy black hair and dark grey eyes. Peering out and doing his best to spot anything as he gasped softly.  
“Was that a robot? Is he fighting a robot?” Danny asked as his head shot from left to right, trying to get a good look at the two flying men outside who seemed to be having quite the fight.  
“I think so. Perhaps doctor Mechano has fixed up another henchman?” Lex said softly as suddenly his vision went dark and it took a few long seconds for him to realise that they had driven into a tunnel. 

Letting out a disappointed ‘aww’ almost at the exact same time the two classmates turned around and fell back into their chairs with another sigh groan. “I think it was captain flash that was fighting. I’m pretty sure he had a red cape on!” Lex said softly to his friend as he pulled out his phone, checking an app that kept up all superhero activity, with public sightings, fights, and other such events.  
Danny leaned in closer, pushing himself against his friend’s shoulder to check the screen and read a small article about how captain flash fought a robot above the great city Heropian. “Huh, you were right! I didn’t see him all that well.” Danny said softly as he read the rest of the articles and gazed over the blurry images that were taken. 

 

In a world like theirs, most people had gotten used to the sight of heroes and villains flying around or stamping through the street. Saving the day or giving off another speech about how bad humanity is. The blazing sirens of cops trying to keep up was like yet another background noise to add to the long list of sounds one would almost always hear when walking through a busy city.  
The fights were still spectacular and great sights to behold, people would occasionally stop and gaze up or applaud once a hero would win and save the day again, but some people just had to get to work, or couldn’t be bothered to stop and wait.  
People did thank the heroes and were glad they were around, but they didn’t always have the time to stop and watch something that was now part of life.  


Of course, even in a world like this there were still the die-hard superhero fans, and Lex and Danny were two of them. They kept up with the heroes every way that they could. Super tracker apps on their phones, magazines, blogs, videos, public appearances, and everything else. They both had their favourites, ones they enjoyed greatly or loved to see. But they rooted for every hero they could find or come across, big or small. Having already collected several images and autographs. Lex had even fallen down so deeply into the fan-base that he was writing fan-fiction at this point. Either fights that could happen, team ups between heroes he admired, and the ones he would rather never share with the world and were written with a blush on his cheek.  
Lex was very happy to have Danny as his friend, it was great to have someone to talk with about his obsession and love for heroes, while also sharing other interests like videogames, anime, fantasy films and cute girl and guys that they might come across. Always teasing each other when they talked about their latest crushes, be it a well-known man of power or a new boy at their school. 

As a superhero living in Heropian seemed really like the place to be. It was the city with the largest number of superheroes, though by the looks of it also villains, and a lot of the heroes that were more open about their origins seemed to be born there or had gotten their powers in that city. Through freak accidents or new inventions.  
The two boys went to school close to the centre of town, going to a college that was split up in three rather big buildings all close together. While the two boys did not study the same subject, they did spend every break they could together or made sure they left and went back home to their shared apartment together. Living more outside of the city busy centre in a quiet part of town with more parks and green around, so that they could both enjoy the major city when they came here for school or shopping, but also the more relaxed surrounding when it came to actually living there. Sure, they had to travel back and forth with the train every day, but it was a small price to pay.  
“What time do you get off today?” Danny asked, looking up his schedule to check in what classroom his first class was. 

“Uhm, I got a short day, I think. Yeah. I’ll be off at 1! Got the entire afternoon free! No homework either.” Lex said with a wide smile.  
“Damn, really? I got till like four in the afternoon. In that case, don’t wait up, I’ll meet you at home. I mean, someone has to get dinner done by the time I get there!” Danny then teased before putting his phone back in his pocket and taking a step in the other direction as he had to go to a different building. “See ya tonight!” He finally said before running off and giving Lex a final wave, leaving the other boy shaking his head a bit with a big smile on his face. 

 

After a rather short day at college and a train ride back home Lex finds himself back in his apartment. It was a small little flat that the two boys shared but the blonde boy didn’t mind too much, he found it cosy and comfortable. It had one large main room which was a combined living room and kitchen, three doors. One leading to the bathroom and two leading to both their bedrooms, which were big enough to fit a bed, a closet, and a desk. But not much else. The living room was decorated by the two geeky boys in their own style, with plenty of bookshelves that were decorated with figurines in between the various books and a combination of movie and superhero posters hanging from the wall.  
Having returned home Early Lex threw his keys into a small bowl besides the door and looked around, thinking about what he could do next.  
He was not very much in the mood to game or watch a movie, he had already finished the anime he was binge watching the night before and was not ready to start a new one yet. Though realising that the he had spent most of the night before watching a show while eating snacks he quickly made up his mind, grabbing his keys and turning around again as he decided to go for a jog. While the boy was a geek, he did take good care of himself. Keeping his body in shape, slim and thin. 

A few minutes later the boy was in a rather large park not far from his home, it was rather quiet even if the weather was great with not a cloud in sight and a warm sun shining down from above. Most people were probably at work or taking care of chores around the house Lex figured as he put his headphones on and picked a song before he began to run. The boy was still wearing the same outfit he had put on to school as it was well suited for jogging too. He could just shower and throw on something else after wards.  
But what Lex at that point did not realise was that this jog was going to start off his new life. The headphones pushed deep into his ears and the music blasting meant he didn’t heard the lighting strike that sounded like it went down so close to him. Though there was no blast in sight, and still no cloud to be seen on the pure blue sky. But the shock of lightning and thunder was still there, the ground vibrating for a hot second. 

Yet still Lex ignored it, nodding along to his tunes, and not even realising what had happened as he continued his run. He had not noticed something strange had gone down on the park, while he was the person closest to it all. Not until a few minutes later that Lex slowed down to take a quick break and make it a little easier for himself did the boy spot something in the distance.  
In the distance the boy saw a little spot of black in the grass, something that stood out from its surroundings on a sunny spring day like that. It was surrounded by green and yellow and red, and it looked out of place. Coming in closer Lex could see that it was scorched grass that he was looking at, and not just one or two leaves of it either.  
Walking right up to it and stopping on the spot the boy could see that it was a perfectly spherical spot on the grass, next to the path and half under a bush that was burned away. As if a fire was started here and perfectly contained within the circle, damaging all the grass inside of it but not burning away any of it. But that was no longer what the boys focus was on, no, his blue eyes were now completely gazing at the strange thick tome that was lying in the middle of the circle. 

The large book that lay there looked incredibly old, bound in leather with no title on the cover. Instead of that, on the cover stood a strange looking symbol. A large heart, trapped within a pentagram made out of thick lines. In turn the pentagram was surrounded by two larger circles, each point of the start pointing towards a smaller heart.  
Lex had found magazines and dirty worn books lying around in the park before, but never anything like this. There was something strange about the book, something that Lex could not explain. It had a certain draw to it, making it impossible to look away for Lex. There was a force to it, like the book was not only drawing in the boy’s gaze but power and energy itself. Moving around it as the leather-bound cover was almost struggling to contain all of it.  
With a slow and careful hand Lex reached out for the book, picking it up from the black grass which felt strangely cool to the touch. Looking around he noticed a park bench not far behind him and quickly walked over with a skip in his step, now rather excited and curious to see what he had stumbled onto as he turned off his music and sat down with the thick and heavy book on his lap. 

Carefully he opened up the cover of it, wanting to make sure he didn’t damage it as the book might be very valuable. There wasn’t any dust on it, yet it still looked like a rather old and ancient book. Lex wasn’t sure what to think of it, looking through the thick pages that were written on with pink ink. The boy had no idea what language it was written in, and it didn’t look like anything he had seen before either. The strange curves and thick lines of each letter looked like something straight out of a fantasy novel as a weird unknown language. There were no images in the book, and while Lex could appreciate a good novel, in this case some pictures would have really helped out to give him some much-needed context. There were a few symbols, most of them looking like variations of the ones on the cover, with thick pink lines forming pentagrams, hearts, circles, diamonds, and triangles to come together in intrigued shapes. 

Flipping through the pages one by one Lex let his gaze flow over the text and images, not paying much attention to his surroundings and losing himself in the strange symbols. While still not being able to read it, he felt like it had some kind of importance, like it was very valuable in a way that money could not define. And being so entranced by the book before him Lex carelessly flipped over to the next page, pushing his index finger against the corner of the current one and accidentally cutting himself on the rather thick and sharp paper.  
Pulled away from his entrapped mind set the boy let out a little hiss and pulled his finger back, groaning out and looking at the little cut as a single thick drop of blood rolled down over the side of his digit and splashed down, right in the middle of the book. Though the femboy himself didn’t even notice, pulling his finger closer and sucking on the tip as he ignored the annoying sharp pain in his finger as he didn’t look down again until the book on his lap slowly began to glow. 

Though to be specific, the book as a whole did not begin to glow, but the letters themselves did. Every thick line and circle of pink ink that was on the pages began to light up like neon Christmas decorations. The pages of the book flipping from beginning to end at an alarming rate as the entire tome slowly lifted itself up from the boy’s lap and began to levitate slightly above his legs.  
Lex couldn’t do anything at the sight of this but just stare at it in amazement, pushed back on the bench with his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and his entire body tensed up.  
The mystical book seemed to be drawing energy from the air around it, charging up something that would come rather soon. The light shining brightly until the boy could barely look at it, having to squint and cover his eyes with one arm from the pink radiant glow around the book before it suddenly all shot out. In a split second every letter from every page jumped out from the book and into the air, forming a mass of pinks scribbles and lines like a small tornado above the boy’s head before diving down and striking into his chest like a spear. 

Lex gasped, feeling a shock go through his body as he clenched his teeth a bit, grunting through them and feeling a burning heat inside surge through his chest. Growing from there out to his limbs, his hands, his fingers, his feet, and his head until he was full of it, brimming and over flowing with energy and now the boy himself was radiating pink light all over. Growing even brighter until he really had to shut his eyes and couldn’t stand it any more.  
A flash of pure pink light would shoot out through the parking, going completely unnoticed as Lex seemed to be the only on here, and as it shot out, the boy began to transform. 

His clothing disappeared, instantly, evaporating into complete nothingness as he was now floating above the ground, bathing in pink light completely naked. Slowly but surely a suit began to form around his body, starting with the main piece. A shiny pearly white leotard wrapping over his form in a rather tight manner. Covering his back, chest and stomach while wrapping over his crotch and ass. Though with a rather big and soft ass like Lex’ it didn’t exactly cover every inch of his round cheeks. The tight suit was decorated with pink lines over the edges of every hole and on the chest was a heart shaped cut out with a pink line over it too. 

Along with the suit came a pair of white boots, pink on the bottom and top, that rode all the way up to his thighs. The gloves came next, though they were strange looking pieces of clothing. More like protection for his lower arms since the white suit pieces didn’t cover his hands at all, instead wrapping around his middle finger and pulling back over the rest of his fore arms.  
Lastly came a domino mask, forming around the boy’s eyes in the same pearly white colour as the rest of his suit. 

As a finishing touch the boy’s hair was slowly turning into a shade of bright pink too, starting at the roots and moving back all the way to his well-kept tips. Along with his hair changing colour, his ears began to grow as well. Slowly pushing back and stretching out, becoming more pointed at the end. Finally, Lex was able to open his eyes again, his now pure pink pupils gazing down as he landed back on the soft dirt of the path. The entire transformation took place in less than a second and now Lex was gazing down with a rather confused look on his face at the white suit. It felt a lot softer on his skin than it looked, as it was as shiny as latex but as soft as silk. Moving with his body easily and feeling very flexible.  
After a few long seconds of staring at his own costume the boy softly mumbled. “Am I a fucking superhero?”

 

A few minutes later Lex was letting out a deep shout of joy as he flew through the clouds in his new super suit. Discovering his new powers, he didn’t waste any time to test them out and see just how powerful he was, shooting through the sky with incredible speed and feeling the cool wind fly all around his face as Lex could barely contain his happiness. A big wide smile on his girly face as he flew higher and higher. Testing the limits of his abilities as he passed over the clouds, now gazing up at the stars beyond that he could slowly being to make out as the light of the sun became more intense. Not one to quiet quickly, or one to think before he acts, the boy soon found himself breaking through the atmosphere. For a split second the boy was worried, eyes growing big as he looked around himself and realised where he had gone, but son enough he realised that he was still alive. He couldn’t breathe, but it felt like he didn’t need to breath. His eyes didn’t pop nor did his blood boil or freeze or whatever else was supposed to happen when you go into outer space without a suit.  
“I really am a superhero!” Lex said, though his words were lost in the vacuum of space. His soft pink lips just moving silently before they turned back into a smile, both fists were pointed forward and Lex shot down towards earth again. 

After his quick and exhilarating little flight the boy landed in a large forest just outside of his beloved city to test out more of his powers. He didn’t know why or how but something deep inside of him was saying he could do much more than this. Like a force of pure energy showing him the true extend of his powers.  
Hidden away deep into the forest, Lex slowly aimed a hand forward. Stretching out his arm completely and opening up his hand as the boy began to focus on the pure middle point of his palm. He could feel energy flowing through his body, coming from a core point in the middle of his chest and extending through the out stretched arm towards his hand. Once it reached that point a familiar magical circle appeared, floating in the sky and constructed out of pure energy, it glowed pink faintly and rotated on the spot. Where the boy moved his hand, the circle followed, an inch away from his palm at all times. 

Focusing even more on the strange circle before him Lex began to peer out at a tree before him, aiming his hand at it and concentrating on the energy within himself before suddenly a pink bolt of lightning shot out and hit the tree on its centre. Leaving behind a black scorched part on the thick bark and a bit of smoke as Lex looked at his own hand with amazement, the magical symbol disappearing as soon as it had appeared.  
The rest of the afternoon was spend learning about his new skills for the boy deep inside of the forest. It didn’t take him long before he could shoot out bolts much faster as he was training himself to shoot accurately while running or flying. Lex could shoot out from both hands and even fire multiple bolts at once, or a thick arc of lightning if he really focused on it. 

After spending several hours of training in the forest the boy finally realised that he should probably head home, as Danny would have already returned from school and was perhaps getting worried. So, in an instant Lex shot back up into the sky and towards his home, stopping mid-air at the last second and swooping down below as he suddenly realised something. 

‘Fuck…I forgot the book!’ Lex thought to himself as he flew down into the park and began to look around for the spot where he transformed. Once he found it he ran over to the bench and let out a deep breath of relieve when he saw the thick tome lying on the ground, half hidden away under the bench. Though when the boy picked it up and flipped through the pages once more he realised that it was completely empty now, every symbol, letter and number had leaped off and was now inside of him.  
‘I’ll figure it out later!’ Lex thought, closing the book and focusing to himself as there was another flash of pink light radiating the same spot in the forest once more and the boy quickly transformed back into himself. His suit disappearing and being replaced with his regular clothes, his hair turning beach blonde again and his eyes blue. His phone and keys were even still in his pocket, with the boy discovered with a sigh of relief before he ran back home. 

 

    Sprinting towards his apartment as quick as his legs could carry him, running up the staircase of his building to the top floor and barging in with the door swinging and a big smile on his face.  
Danny was sitting on the couch behind the TV with a bowl of ramen on his lap, eating slowly before turning around and speaking in a worried tone. “There you are! You should pick up your phone when you’re not home. I was getting…” He stopped mid-sentence, seeing the strange look on Lex’ face.  
The boy himself, standing there in the door opening, breathing heavily, and holding the book under his arm said with a wide smile. “You’re never going to believe this!”

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this and I do hope you enjoyed it!  
> This is part one of an ongoing smut filled series about my femboy superhero OC, if you want to find out more about him or get in touch with me, you can do so here: https://www.f-list.net/c/lex%20larrier/  
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
